Thorbir Falbek
| Appearances = | Last = }} | Count = 3 | AppID = Thorbir | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = true | C3App = false | C4App = true | C5App = false | Name = Thorbir Falbek | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Dwarf | Class = Fighter (Battle Master) | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Vasselheim | Family = Unnamed daughter | Connections = Kashaw (ally) Vox Machina (allies) Slayer's Take(member) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = 10 | HP = 116 | AC = 20 | DC = | Str = 18 | Dex = 14 | Con = 18 | Int = 13 | Wis = 14 | Cha = 8 | Fanart = }} Thorbir Falbek'''https://twitter.com/wilw/status/634548721666031617/photo/1 is a dwarven fighter and, as part of Vox Machina's initiation to the Slayer's Take guild, a temporary partner of Vax'ildan, Tiberius Stormwind, Keyleth, and Kashaw Vesh. Thorbir is played by special guest Wil Wheaton. '''Description Appearance Thorbir is a stout dwarf. He has a large, red, braided beard that is split into sections by ornate rings, with a singed part on its lower right corner. His face is framed by thick white braids which extend until they are about the level of his chin. The braids are concluded with thick metallic rings which both have a different "offensive curse word" carved into them in Dwarvish. He naturally has blue eyes, although his right eye is black, presumably because of the large scar that runs across it. His right arm is tattooed heavily with Dwarvish script. https://twitter.com/matthewmercer/status/632221110382239744/ Personality Thorbir is portrayed as being irritating, impatient, and to-the-point, although it seems he has a soft spot for his apparent daughter. Thorbir has terrible luck, with misfortune frequently falling upon him and his attacks often missing entirely. At one point this led to Kashaw questioning Thorbir's leadership and starting to second-guess the skill of the Slayer's Take as a whole. Biography Background Although little is known about Thorbir, it is known that he is a member of the Slayer's Take and that he has probably been one for a long time judging on how the staff are familiar with his character. Thorbir was assigned to lead one half of Vox Machina (consisting of Vax, Keyleth, and Tiberius), as well as Kashaw Vesh, on their first contract for the Slayer's Take. He was very unhappy with the group at first, feeling his job was more of a babysitting position than a leadership one. Thorbir purchased a mask for a child, pretending that it was for him. After slaying the rakshasa, Thorbir seemed to have warmed up to his teammates, being genuinely touched when Vax handed him a glass of ale as they left the Velvet Cabaret. When they returned to the Slayer's Take and handed over their completed contract, Thorbir acknowledged the skills of Vox Machina, saying that the Take has grown much stronger with their membership. When Vox Machina returned to Vasselheim following the attack by the Chroma Conclave, the party encountered Thorbir in the Slayer's Take playing cards with Aldor, who commented on Thorbir's terrible luck. Relationships His daughter buying a mask for his daughter|artist=Wendy Sullivan Green|source=https://twitter.com/WendyDoodles/status/634522870736134144}}]] While in the Duskmeadow, Thorbir secretly purchased a mask fit for a little girl. It was later revealed through the rakshasa's mind-reading ability that Thorbir has a daughter (implying that the mask is a gift for her). He was shown to be very protective of her, driving a dagger through the eyesocket of Hotis's corpse in response to the rakshasa's earlier threats against her. Character Information Abilities * Commander's Strike * Goading Attack * Precision Strike Notable Items * Greataxe Quotations Trivia * In the Critical Role Major Arcana Tarot Card Set, he represents IV - The Emperor. References Art: Category:Slayer's Take Category:Vasselheim Category:Allies